thrush is back
by gloriaglitter
Summary: Old enemies are disturbing the new live New Chapter
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** Trush is back  
**AUTHOR:** gloria glitter  
**PAIRING:** Napoleon Solo/Illya Kuryakin / NCIS (Gibbs/DiNozzo)  
**GENRE:** slash  
**SUB-GENRE:** Established Relationship  
**SUMMARY:** They old enemys are back and disturb their new lives  
**CHALLENGE:** no  
**RATING:** NC-17/M  
**WORD COUNT:**  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.

I bagan to write a MUNCLE Story. I hope you enjoy it . It´s only a teaser, you get more the next couple of days.

It was late in the evenig Ducky Mallard and Jimmy Palmer were almost done with their latest autopsie.  
Mr. Paler began to lean the table and Ducky finished his report suddenly the door bounced open and three armed men bursted into the morgue. The knocked down Jimmy palmer and overwhemed Ducky. They handcuffed him and draggled him out of the morgue. Then one of the men took an aerosol can ot of his coat and sprayed something on the wall.

Ten minutes later a bleeding Jimmy Palmer stumbled into the bullpen and broked down in Front of Gibbs desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs, Tony and Ziva jumped up from their chairs and ru to the injured Jimmy. Jimmytried to sit up but it hurted too much.

Be careful, Gibbs said unususal tenderly.

They kidnaped Dr. Mallard Jimmy wispered powerless.

Tony call the ambulance for Jimmy and stay with him, call Abby and tell her to come down to the morgue. Ziva you come with me, Gibbs barked and hurried to the elevator.

20 Minutes later Morgue

Gibbs, Ziva and Abby were just occupied with the securing of the evidences when Direktor Sheperd entered the morgue. Her first look stayed at the message at the wall.

Thrush is back!

Oh my good, that isn´t possible! Jen wispered.

You know what this message means? Abby asked

Oh yes, I understand. I have to go. The director rushed out of the morgue

Gibbs and his team were too worried about Ducky to notice the strange beavior of Jen Shepard. They secured the evidences and analysed the video tape from the autopsy.

Tony come back from the hospital, McGee who was in hospital because he had an appendix-surgery two days ago stayed with Palmer

One hour after Ducky´s kidnapping the agents haven´t any clue what who the kidnaper were and where they took Ducky. Then the elevator opend it´s doors and Jen Sheperd, Tobias Fornell and Clayton Webb from the CIA entered the office. The hairs in Gibbs neck went up.

Jen began to speak.

We have an serious problem. Mr. Webb will now inform you. Please they simply listen only quietly, questions can put after his lecture.

Gibbs, Tony , Ziva und Abby sat down and Webb began to speak.

in 1960, a terrorist union of not known size formed. Espionage, economic-crime, money-laundry., to do shortly therefore, this organization with name Thrush strove for the world-reign.

For this reason, the leading countries of the world communicated and set an independent secret service on it wich solely the task to fight Thrush had.

This secret service was called UNCLE. The United Network Command for Law and Enforcement.

Uncle was very successful and until the late seventees Thrush was destroyed and forgotten. This had the world owe to four agents. they are comparable with the present-day representations of James Bond. Real spies. No desk-stallions like we today

On the big screen, the first personnel-file from the sixties appeared. Mark Slate: His/its later name was Tom Bishop. He/it died with a traffic-accident beginning of the nineties.

April Dancers: Present-day name Diane Monrow. Is married with dentist. Today morning she was kidnaped by Thrush.

Napoleon Solo: Present-day name Lee Singelton. He possesses a Casino in Vegas. He is richly and has a preference for quite young women.

And now the coronation. Illya Kuryakin. The exchange-agent of the KGB. He/it worked for Uncle until 1972. Then, he/it parted ouch, didn't go back again into the east, however. So that the KGB doesn't kill him/it, he/it got a quite new Identiät. Uncle sent him to Englend where he studied medicine and after one year of speaker-drawing, he had even a Scottish accent.

Abby was the first they the language recovered. Our Ducky was a spy once


End file.
